call_of_duty_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Heroes Wiki
Overview Call of Duty:Heroes (COD:H) was a base-building game for iOS and Android (as of 11 Sep 2018, Windows is no longer supported) . You build and upgrade your base by mining resources and raiding them from other players in online attacks, using troops and mechanised units 'trained' on your base, backed up by specialist heroes based on characters from the Call of Duty series. The game is free to play, but cash purchases of the game's premium currency, 'Celerium', enable it to be used to shortcut most aspects of the game. Note that you must be online to play. Warning: The game encourages you to login frequently ( at least once a day ) and can become quite addictive; If you tend towards OCD it is probably best not to start! New players should check out the Beginners' Guide. Got a question? Check the FAQs. What's new? See Game Update News & History How does the new 'Prestige' system work? See Prestige Minimum Requirements The game requires 2 gb of RAM to run comfortably*, so recommended minimum iOS devices are iPad Air 2, iPad Mini 4, iPad Pro. *Although the game will usually run OK on devices with 1 gb of RAM, it can be a frustrating experience on some devices, punctuated by the occasional crash, typically during the more intense phases of gameplay; Survival is particularly prone. Details Experience the excitement of Call of Duty® like never before. Command an army of legendary heroes, elite soldiers, and devastating drones straight from the Call of Duty franchise in this 3D combat strategy game. Customize your base and train elite forces to dominate your enemies in fierce battles featuring fully controllable heroes and epic Killstreaks, like the first-person chopper gunner. Take command of a small outpost and build it up into an impenetrable base. Then go on the offensive, launching attacks against your enemies. Take direct control of heroes such as Price, Soap, Harper, Ghost , Outrider, Reaper and Eth.3n from the new COD:IW and wreak havoc with game-changing Killstreaks that are unique with each Hero. Create deadly alliances with your friends, competing for in-game rewards. Features: *Take control of and level up iconic heroes from the Call of Duty franchise, including Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and more. Each hero has their own progression system and unique Killstreaks. *Train and specialize your army using units directly from Call of Duty, such as Juggernauts, Dragonfires, and CLAWs. *Unleash Killstreaks such as the drone strike, UAV, care package, and chopper gunner to devastate opponents. *Build and upgrade your base into a fortress with sentry guns, Guardians, SAM turrets, howitzers, mines, bunkers and over 30 other upgradable structures. *Enhance your troops, defences and base with unique Perks. *Defend your base in Survival Mode against waves of enemies and zombies to earn bonus resources and medals. *Team up with your friends to form alliances, donate troops, and dominate your enemies. Quick Links Category:Browse